Like a Child
by Grey Fedora Hat
Summary: A short, sweet little story about Peter and Ray's relationship.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Ghostbusters, they belong to Danny Aykroyd and Harold Ramis_

**A/N: This was a short little piece that just sorta...happened. XD I've always had an interest in Peter and Ray's brotherly relationship. And, I dunno, I just wrote the first sentence and watched them interact. 3 This piece was so much fun to write! Oh, you can interpret this as either movie verse or RGB. It doesn't matter. :3**

----------

"God Pete, I feel terrible…" Ray Stantz said weakly, feeling his forehead as he collapsed onto the couch next to his friend. Peter Venkman shifted away instantly from the feverish engineer, "Woah woah woah! Don't go rubbing all your germs on me!" He paused, "Now that I think about it, go find Egon, he'd be happy to have ya."

Ray groaned and unzipped his grey jumpsuit, sliding back even more into the couch, "But ya don't understand Peter! Today's the day the new issue of 'Captain Steel' comes out down at the comic store! I can't possibly go there feeling like this!" He made an exaggerated pouting-noise and crossed his arms.

Peter studied his friend with half amusement, and a half omg-are-you-serious stare. He shrugged slightly, "Why can't ya just get it tomorrow?"

The moment the he said it, he regretted it. Ray started forward, his eyes wide open, and gawked at Peter as if he just committed blasphemy. "B-but Peter! I've been collecting 'Captain Steel' since I was a kid! I've always got the newest issue on its first day! I can't break my tradition now!"

Peter raised a finger and stood. "Now no more out of you, young man!" Hey, if Ray was acting like a kid, he'd treat him like a kid, "You get upstairs and go to bed. I don't want to see you out of there until tomorrow. Understand me?"

"But Peter!"

"March!" Peter made a dramatic swing with his arm, his finger pointing towards the stairs. Ray reluctantly got up and stumbled over to the stairs, "Pete…"

"Nu-uh!" He waved a finger, "What did I just say Ray?" Ray frowned for a moment and then smiled sloppily. He slowly ascended the wooden stairs up to their bedroom.

---------------------

It was early the next morning when Ray awoke. His head hurt, and he was slightly bleary, but he otherwise felt healthy. Soft orange-tinted light was wafting through the blinds from the just rising sun, falling across the still-sleeping figures of his colleagues. As he made an effort to sit up, his arm brushed across a few papers that were placed on his nightstand.

Blinking in an attempt to clear his eyesight of sleepiness, he grabbed the papers and placed them onto his lap.

Ray felt himself go cold in realization on what these 'papers' were. His eyes sparkled, and his mouth stretched into a wide grin. "Oh god…Peter…" he murmured. In his lap was the next issue of 'Captain Steel' with a little piece of paper paperclipped to it, which read, 'Here's your comic, kid. Now get well soon. –Peter,'

In a bout of excitement, he jumped out of bed and rushed over to Peter. "Pete!" he whispered while shaking his friend's shoulder, "Pete!"

"Whaaaat…!" Peter growled, pulling away from Ray's grip and digging his head further into his pillow. "I…I just wanted to…ya know, say thanks." Ray stammered, blushing slightly. Peter rolled over, and opened one eye to look at him. "Hey, it's alright. I mean, I know how much it meant to ya." He closed his eye again and turned over, "Now if you'd mind not waking me up for another five hours, we'll call it even, huh?"

Ray stood straight, with a goofy grin plastered on his face, "Sure, Pete." He turned back towards his bed, but stopped as a sudden thought popped into his mind. He pivoted on his heel and approached Peter once more. He gave himself a small moment of preparation then…

"RAY! GET OFF!" Peter struggled against the younger man's embrace. The firehouse filled with the yelling of Peter, and was also accompanied by the grumbling and shouting of Egon and Winston for Peter to shut up. But what echoed throughout the firehouse the loudest was the warm, hearty laugh of Raymond.

**The End**

----------

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Fedora**


End file.
